


Twilight: Alternative Endings

by Villain04081998



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain04081998/pseuds/Villain04081998
Summary: Alternative endings of the movies.
Relationships: Alec/Bella Swan, Alec/Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale/Edward Cullen, Aro/Carlisle Cullen, Aro/Esme Cullen, Caius/Carlisle Cullen, Caius/Esme Cullen, Carlisle Cullen/Marcus, Demetri/Bella Swan, Edward Cullen/Demetri, Edward Cullen/Felix, Edward Cullen/Heidi, Edward Cullen/Jane, Edward Cullen/Renata, Edward Cullen/Tanya, Emmett Cullen/Felix/Rosalie Hale/Heidi, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan, Felix/Bella Swan, Heidi/Bella Swan, Jane/Bella Swan, Jane/Jasper Hale, Renata/Bella Swan, Seth Clearwater/Bella Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Twilight: Alternative Endings

Edward was fighting with James like a wild animal. He got the upper hand when Carlisle stopped him from going too far. Unfortunately, this move costed Edward and the rest of the Cullens a lot. 

James managed to kill Edward in a matter of seconds. Carlisle was the next one to fall. 

Alice, Emmett and Jasper broke into the room before James could drain Bella. He had bitten her again. The change would be unavoidable.

James was strong. He fought harshly. He got Alice's head between his hands and tore it apart, threw it on the fire before Jasper and Emmett could react. 

The two brothers returned with Bella to Forks. The girl was in pain due to the venom. Esme broke down in tears. She couldn't believe what had happened to her mate, son and daughter. Rosalie was mad. She wished she had been able to kill James.

Esme couldn't bear her losses and hunted Victoria down. She was killed by the red-headed monster. 

Rosalie managed to get a hold at her and took revenge for her mother while Emmett and Jasper were watching stunned. 

Bella changed into a wonderful vampire. She was grief-stricken by Edward's demise but would live for him. Just so his sacrifice wouldn't go in waste. 

The quarter joined the Volturi. Aro accepted them with open arms. His friendship with Carlisle was strong and he even sobbed in front of all in the coven.

Bella found a mate on Alec. They fell in love with each other while he was training her. 

Jasper was surprised to find out that Jane was his mate. He wouldn't forget Alice. Ever. But his soulmate was there with him. That's what counted.

Rosalie and Emmett were surprised to realise that they had mates another pair of vampires. After all, if four vampires were to be polyamorous, those would have been Rosalie, Emmett, Felix and Heidi.


End file.
